The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to coupling a display to an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems such as, for example, notebook computers, include a display such as, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), which is electrically coupled to the information handling system. The coupling of the display to the information handling system raises a number of issues.
The display is typically coupled to the information handling system using a cable assembly. These cable assemblies include small gauge wires such as, for example, twin-axial coaxial wires, which require a microscope or some other form of magnification to sort the two internal leads of the wire and conductive shielding tape to protect against electromagnetic interference. In some situations, eighteen wire pairs must be sorted and soldered to terminate the twin-axial coaxial wires to a connector, resulting in a relatively highly labor intensive process. The use of the small gauge wires results in a relatively high voltage drop over the length of the wires, which degrades signals sent between the information handling system and the display. Furthermore, the wires are typically terminated to low-volume, high-cost connectors that are more expensive and difficult to assemble relative to commodity connectors.
Such conventional methods and apparatus for coupling a display to an information handling system result in a cable assembly that requires a manual and difficult to repeat assembly process that includes higher than desired parts costs, labor costs, and failure rates.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for coupling a display to an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior devices discussed above.